


Sowing Seeds

by Nowanuno



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowanuno/pseuds/Nowanuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a future where humans seek to foster better relations with allies from distant worlds, Sora participates in a special project and finally comes face to face with his designated partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sowing Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> sorabelly of tumblr gave me the prompt to do a Consensual Alien Mpreg story featuring Riku and Sora of Kingdom Hearts. 
> 
> Written in the summer of 2015, this was really just meant to be practice and a means to do some actual writing, but I liked it enough to want to share it with others.

"You understand just what's being asked of you, right?" Aerith asked as she looked to Sora over the top of his application papers, a bold "APPROVED" stamp clouding much of the information. "At this stage, you can no longer back out."

Sora's grin spread from one ear to the next and he threw his hands up behind his neck casually. "I wouldn't dream of it. This is what I want to do."

Aerith blinked, very few candidates went in with such zeal. "Ah, yes well... you've made it this far and gone through all the appropriate treatments, so..."

"So now I get to meet him?" Sora's eyes danced and Aerith noted he was practically bouncing in his excitement.

"Yes. Um, right this way." She led Sora into the heart of the facility, to the alien Sora had been matched with and made suitable for.

"You've read your information package?" Aerith asked, more as a precaution than anything as they stood outside room 216, the facility would take no further responsibility once they'd... made their drop off.

Sora's head bobbed in a rapid nod. Though he'd only skimmed through many of the details and had focused mostly on just mooning over the provided images.

Aerith sighed and proceeded to open the doors; swipe and pin code access. "Then please proceed through the decontamination chamber. The facility would like to thank you for your contributions and hopes you are happy and fruitful." She jumped when Sora practically lept through the doors before they had finished opening. She shook her head and sealed him in, bemused that there really were all sorts in the world.

The decontamination lasted only a few minutes, yet felt like an eternity to Sora. The chamber was small and a little claustrophobic. He bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for the all clear and the secondary doors to open. They did so with a faint hiss and Sora again rushed out, stumbling as he found himself in what looked like a jungle. This caught him off guard, and he brushed aside an immense leaf and peered about. There was greenery all around, occasionally interrupted with the largest flowers he'd ever laid eyes on; pristine white, abundantly petalled, and nearly as tall a himself. "Riku? Um... Hi. I'm Sora... I've... um, I'm here to be your breeder!"

"You're Sora?" spoke one of the flowers.

Sora jumped as it unfurled and transformed, becoming a stunning humanoid, that to Sora, looked like the perfect mix of human and flower. Riku arched a delicate brow as he peered down at Sora. "Funny, I thought you would be taller."

Sora trembled, finally meeting the alien he'd been fantasizing about for weeks and whose image had helped get him through some of the tougher changes. "You're... you're exactly what I was hoping for."

"Oh?" Riku continued to appear unimpressed. "You know I've heard about your type. People who only show up so they can  _ get with _ an alien, like some sort of notch in their belt." Though he kept his tone cool, Sora could see small thorns sprout along his arms and legs.

"Hey! I-I'm not like that!" Sora cried, surprising Riku by the sincere hurt in his voice and on face. "I really am here to help. I've gone through all the surgeries, so there's no backing out for me. Not that I would have, because... well, okay, I wasn't sure at first, but when I saw your image at my matchmaker session I...I knew that I wanted to do this, for you."

"For me?" Riku still sounded dubious, but the thorns rescinded and he was taking a better look at Sora. "Is that... what they call love at first sight?"

Sora's face took on a vibrant hue and he squirmed on the spot. Riku was fascinated by the colour change and brought a pale hand to Sora's cheek. The touch was cool against the heated skin, and Sora could only gasp, looking up into blue eyes that a photo could never do justice to. A wonderful scent was wafting off Riku, and Sora felt his body... respond.

Sora brought a hand up over Riku's own, keeping it against his cheek though he soon turned his face so that he could lightly kiss Riku's palm. His own blue eyes peered up at Riku's, watching and eager for approval. The little smirk on Riku's pale lips and the faintly lidded gaze were encouraging, though still made him a little nervous.

"All right then, so you've come here for more than just a good time." Riku said softly, sliding his hand out of Sora's grasp and bringing both hands up to remove Sora's jacket. How amusing and frustrating that his match would come dressed in so many layers.

A second pair of arms, having been tucked discretely into the cape like petals along his back came out to help, Sora gasped at their appearance, but his expression was one clearly of awe, rather than fear. That made Riku smile's grow a little wider. "You know exactly what we're setting out to do here, right?"

Sora was trembling with anticipation, helping Riku out with divesting him of all his clothes, mesmerized by the four hands working on him, sneaking in little caresses as more skin was exposed. He let out a breathless cry as cool fingers brushed along his stomach, teasingly dipping into his navel before continuing down and gripping the hem of his pants to draw them down.

Sora's cock practically sprang up once it was free of the fabric. Realizing what an awful impression this must make and how this must fly in the face of his sincerity, he brought his own hands up to hide his brightly flushed face.

"Oh? Are you that eager for it?" Riku's tone was maddeningly smug and Sora groaned as Riku stroked a single digit along the stiff length. Two of his other hands were up at Sora's wrists, prying his hands away.

Sora shook his head and then nodded. "I'm sorry. I... it's because of you." He whimpered.

"Because of me, hm?"

Sora cried out as Riku wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to stroke. His fingers slid up Sora's wrists and laced themselves with Sora's. Sora gripped them tight as he felt swept up in the growing currents of pleasure, and didn't even realize that Riku had urged him backwards, against a warm, smooth stone.

Riku leaned in, capturing Sora's mouth. Riku tasted wonderful; a sweetness that reminded Sora of his beloved paopu smoothies, but also possessing hints of something else, something that was decidedly Riku. Sora moaned joyfully and arched up off the stone, wanting to get closer to this splendid creature.

The fourth hand had come to lift up one of Sora's legs, helping to expose the young brunette. Sora blushed and murmured against Riku's mouth, realizing just how trapped he was by all those beautiful limbs. Riku slowly pulled back from the kiss, and Sora whimpered pitifully, trying to follow.

"You really are eager." Riku praised, licking his lips and relishing the dazed look in Sora's eyes as they followed the action. "How eager are you down here though?" The hand upon Sora's cock moved away, making Sora shiver and frown at the loss. But it had not gone far, moving further between Sora's legs and to test the twitching little hole, wet with need. "Mn, you've had work done, to make yourself ready for this?"

"Y-yesss!" Sora hissed squirming, trying to get Riku to insert those fingers into him, rather than just rub maddeningly at the entrance.

"It's so slippery that I'll probably slide right in," Riku mused, making Sora groan, as he wanted nothing more than to have just that. But Riku found he enjoyed making Sora writhe and let out those sweet, desperate sounds. "Hm, how many have you tempted with this pretty body of yours?"

Sora mewled. "None. I've never... I've never done this. You're... you're my first."

"Oh?" Riku let one of his fingers slip in, almost by mistake, and had it just barely past the first knuckle before it left. But the reaction was exquisite; Sora cried out and arched and his cock gave a delightful jump. "So sensitive," Riku murmured to himself, wondering if Sora would even be able to handle what was to come next. "I won't go easy on you, even if I am your first."

Sora panted and met Riku's gaze. "D-don't... don't go easy on me," he pleaded. "Please Riku, please. Do it already," he looked about ready to cry, every part of his primed body now cried out. "Please, breed me."

When Riku had first emerged, Sora had only really focused upon the bared, beautifully formed upper torso and given very little thought to look lower. A skirt of petals that had granted the alien some form of modesty and protection now spread open like a set of wings.

Riku's sex emerged from between his legs, just as excited as Sora's own. Pale as the rest of him, Riku's cock appeared similar to that of any well endowed human, the differences being slight and minor and of which Sora failed to appreciate right then, squirming with wanton need.

Coaxing out a few more desperate whimpers, Riku closed the gap between them and thrust up into Sora's body, hard and fast.

Sora went taut as a bow string, clutching about the intruder. A small shot of cum fell onto Riku's stomach as he just barely held back from tipping over the edge of climax completely. "O-oooh," Sora wailed, wishing he could wrap his arms around Riku and hold him closer. "D-deeper... please... push deeper." Sora whispered, his cry having left his throat coarse.

Riku let his hips snap upward, jostling Sora against the smooth rock. The alien let out an appreciative sound of his own as he found what Sora had been hiding within.

The procedures Sora had undergone prior to his arrival had allowed him to become an optimized partner for Riku. In addition to the now naturally occurring lubrication, Sora had outfitted himself with a shiny new uterus with a rather lively cervix.

Combining the short length of Sora's canal and the long length of Riku's shaft, made it so that Riku was soon hammering against the fleshy little barrier with each enthusiastic thrust. "Does it hurt?" Riku asked, unsure if he could stop himself even if it did.

Sora shook his head and smiled. "No... it feels... so good... so so good!" His words were slightly slurred and he cried out with each impact, the sounds climbing up from his throat being ones of joy, not torment.

Riku smiled, relieved and delighted, and abandoned all control then, lifting Sora's hips up for a better grip and returning a hand to Sora's cock, giving it some much needed attention, though from the new pitch of Sora's cries, it would not be long now before he met his end.

Riku as well could no longer hold out against the warmth and rhythmic pulsations of Sora's body. He released his seeds into Sora, letting that hungry little cervix twitch and gobble them up. Sora groaned at the strange sensation; feeling the tiny, pliant little elliptical objects be taken further into his body.

Sora panted softly and looked up at Riku, brow faintly furrowed. "Is that... is that it?"

Riku smirked, brow arched. "Wait for it," he cooed, giving Sora a light kiss as he started thrusting again. Sora smiled, but was again surprised when Riku suddenly came. This time it was a generous serving of a thick, liquidy substance. The sensation of it flooding inside him and its unexpected heat, helped push Sora over the edge as well.

Dazed, Sora beamed at Riku, and dimly noted that Riku's gaze was lowered. Sora tracked the line of sight and looked down at his belly, gasping sharply as it steadily swelled. He bit his lips on a whimper and squirmed, but was still held firmly in place by Riku.

The white hand sullied by Sora's cum came to rest upon the growing bump.

"I-I didn't think... it would happen so fast." Sora said with a touch of trepidation. His eyes growing wide as he swelled up rounder and bigger and heavier. His skin tingled, but he couldn't claim that any part of the process hurt. The discomfort was mostly just from the unexpectedness and bizarreness of it all. "How... how many are in there?" Sora moaned, his belly button popping out, though still he grew.

Riku's hand moving slow and sticky across the stretched flesh felt wonderful and made Sora shiver. "I'd say three have made it." Riku beamed proudly and toyed with Sora's jutting navel.

"Tr-triplets," Sora squeaked, happy and just as proud. "How... mmm, how soon will they be born?" He was a little afraid of that part, the expansion of his belly was clearly tapering off now and he began to tremble.

"Soon?" Riku blinked and then laughed, shaking his head while Sora tipped his own head in endearing confusion. "You've missed the planting season. It'll be quite sometime before the conditions are right again for these little seeds to enter the world."

"Wh-what?"

Riku's eyes danced and he released Sora at last, helping to catch the human as he sagged under the new weight of his large belly. "Don't tell me you didn't know. It was fully outlined in my information just when optimal reproduction times were."

Sora coloured as he remembered the information package, only briefly skimmed through, while he mooned over Riku's photo. "I... might have missed that part."

Riku laughed and shook his head again. "Well, that's your fault then, but don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He gently turned Sora's face to look back at him, stealing a long, slow, sweet tasting kiss that left Sora weak in the knees all over again. "And who knows, maybe we'll sow a few more seeds yet."

  
  


**Consensual Alien Prompt:** July 1, 2015


End file.
